Overwatch x Lectora (OneShots)
by GenesisPrime117
Summary: Recopilacion de Oneshots sobre este juego, todos hechos por mi. Un capitulo para cada personaje.
1. Parentesis

**Aquí el significado de cada paréntesis que voy a utilizar.**

(T/N) _Tu nombre._

(T/A) _Tu apellido._

(C/O) _Color de ojos._

(C/C) _Color de cabello._

(L/C) _Largo del cabello._

(C/F) _Color favorito._

(T/A) _Tipo de arma._

(T/H) _Tipo de habilidad._

 **Solo son los normales.**


	2. Soldado 76

Ambientado poco después del corto "Hero"

Estas caminando tranquilamente por las calles de "El Dorado" y a paso lento después de hacer tu compra, seguramente irías a ver aquel póster con la imagen de los antiguos miembros de Overwatch como hacías todos los días desde que llegaste a este lugar.

Estabas pasando por la fuente que tanto te gusta cuando viste a un Omnico en el suelo, gravemente herido y sin fuerzas para moverse. Rápidamente te acercaste hasta él, pero cuando estabas por tocarle, éste golpeó tu mano y suplicó.

-Ya no por favor, ya no quiero mas golpes...

-Por dios, ¿pero quien ha sido capaz de hacer esto?- susurraste mas para ti que para él.

Lo ayudaste a ponerse de pie lentamente y este se recargó en la pared, su cuerpo estaba emitiendo bastantes descargas que se notaban a simple vista, lo viste que te dio la espalda e intentó irse arrastrando su pierna izquierda.

"así no llegara a ninguna parte..."

Tomaste su brazo y lo pusiste sobre tus hombros, lo ayudaste a caminar pero hacia otro lugar por una ruta que no era la que le llevaba a su casa.

-¿A donde me llevas?

-A mi casa,necesitas ayuda y voy a ayudarte en lo que pueda.

Siguieron caminando lento por las calles hasta que este se apagó y antes de que cayera al suelo, lograste atraparlo en tus brazos y acomodarlo sobre tus piernas.

-Oye ¡despierta!- mientras lo agitabas levemente para hacerlo reaccionar, no contabas con que alguien los hubiera visto desde las sombras, ese alguien se acercó hasta ustedes y cuando le dio la luz de la luna te sorprendiste por la persona que tenias al frente. Al Soldado 76.

-¿Que le ha pasado?- se puso en cuclillas para quedar a tu altura, su voz algo ronca y áspera te hizo temblar ligeramente con solo escucharla, pero la pregunta te trajo de vuelta a la realidad, desviaste tu mirada hacia el Omnico que esta apoyado en tu cuerpo y te encogiste levemente de hombros.

-Le han dado una buena paliza y lo estaba llevando para ayudarle, pero se ha apagado.

Entonces el acercó su mano para ayudarte a levantarlo pero les había pegado una fuerte descarga a ambos, tu no te quejaste puesto que llevabas rato recibiéndolas pero el contrario dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar a la vez que alejó su brazo un poco en lo que pasaba el efecto.

Quedó ligeramente sorprendido ya que no te quejaste ni un poco, pero de todas maneras logró ponerlo en pie y llevarlo de la misma manera que tu lo tenias anteriormente. Recogiste la bolsa de tu compra y mientras caminaban hacia tu casa, analizaste a tu acompañante.

Alto, fornido, su cabello casi blanco como un rubio cenizo, con pantalones grises, una chaqueta de color azul, gris y blanco, con detalles en rojo y un gran numero 76 en la espalda, lleva armas atadas a su cuerpo y usa una mascara que lo hace parecer intimidante.

Cuando estaban por llegar a tu puerta, aceleraste el paso para poder abrirla antes y fue el turno del Soldado 76 para observarte fijamente, estabas usando unos pantalones (C/F) y una blusa sin mangas (C/F) con unas sandalias cafés.

Entraron y le dejaron al Omnico sobre la cama de una de las habitaciones. Ambos trabajaron durante tres arduas horas para ayudarle y cuando este volvió a despertar, lo dejaron descansando y salieron del cuarto.

Ahora, tu acompañante te siguió por el pasillo hasta la sala, donde él se sentó un momento y pareció quedarse dormido, tu fuiste a la cocina tomando de la estantería un botiquín de primeros auxilios y remojaste en agua oxigenada un pequeño algodón, cuando estuviste a punto de limpiar un corte en su frente, él te detuvo de manera sorpresiva sosteniendo tu muñeca.

-¿Que haces?

-¡Maldición Jack, me has dado un buen susto!- el soldado abrió sus ojos enormemente por debajo de su mascara ya que no esperaba ser reconocido por ella- estaba por limpiar tus heridas cuando brincaste en el sillón.

-¿Quien es Jack?-preguntó intentando hacerse el desentendido.

-Tu obviamente, a menos que...- te arrodillaste frente a él y sujetaste la mano que te aprisionaba- ¿has perdido la memoria?

-¿Que? ¡no!

-¡Ah es un alivio! entonces Jack, ¿porque no te quitas tu mascara?

-Te lo repito ¿quien es Jack?

-Mira, podrás haberle mentido a todo el mundo con tu muerte pero déjame decirte que eso no funcionara conmigo.

-Jack Morrison esta muerto- y sin que él supiera porque pero sonreíste de forma infantil y he hiciste tus manos hacia atrás, esta acción le pareció realmente conocida, pero no sabia de donde.

-Yo nunca di un apellido...

Había caído directo en tu trampa, admitió ser el famoso comandante Jack Morrison, antiguo miembro de Overwatch y quien supuestamente esta muerto, así que sin mas comenzaste a reír. El gruñó por lo bajo y se acercó a ti amenazante, acorralándote contra la pared y dejándote sorprendida, todo rastro de risa en ti fue borrado.

-¡Dime quien eres!- dijo a la vez que por fin se sacó su mascara y pudiste ver su rostro, estaba realmente molesto y eso te entristeció.

-No me recuerdas... ahora todo tiene sentido- lo viste por debajo de su cuello y tu vista quedo clavada en un dije que cuelga de su chaqueta, ese dije confirma que es el Jack que conociste hace unos años atrás, así que ¿porque no te recuerda?

-¿A que te refieres?- ahora él estaba mas confundido.

-(T/N)... (T/N) (T/A), ese es mi nombre- después de unos segundos en los que su mirada no cambió, todos los recuerdos le golpearon duro haciendo que le doliera la cabeza.

Desde el como se conocieron y el tiempo que llegaron a pasar juntos hasta el día en que todo fue destruido y ella fue una de sus victimas. Tuvo que dejar todo su pasado atrás cuando le dieron por muerto y destruir a quien intento destruirlo, seguir con su vida... pero solo, poco a poco fue olvidándose de todo lo demás hasta que lo consiguió, logro sacar de su cabeza a sus amigos y a la persona a quien le había tomado cariño en esos años.

Jack volvió a sentarse en tu sofá cubriendo su rostro con sus manos y tu te acuclillaste delante de él.

-Nosotros nos conocimos 3 años antes de la caída del Overwatch, yo era la herrera que reparaba todas las armas del cuartel- empezaste a contarle de ser que no recordará- una tarde fuiste con Reyes a verme porque tu rifle se disparaba solo o el gatillo se quedaba atorado.

Lo habías reparado tan rápido que ambos habían quedado muy impresionados. Reyes te felicitó pero Jack solo te sonrió aquel día, en ese momento te diste cuenta que quedaste ridículamente enamorada de él por culpa de cupido. A primera vista y por un simple gesto.

-El día en que hicieron explotar el cuartel...- habló por primera vez pero aun con la cara cubierta- ¿porque fuiste herida?

-Yo en ese momento estaba trabajando en mi área, se escuchó un estruendo y cuando salí a ver... Quede horrorizada por ver la mitad de las instalaciones destruidas, pero al parecer también habían puesto explosivos dentro de mi taller, el techo me cayó encima y fue Reinhardt quien me sacó de allí.

Colocaste tus manos en sus muñecas pero se negó a bajar las manos. Resignada te levantaste y entraste a la cocina a abrir uno de los cajones. Sacaste un recorte de periódico pero no se lo mostraste aun, regresaste con él, te sentaste a su lado y continuaste.

-Cuando desperté en el hospital días después, la enfermera me dijo que no te habían encontrado vivo y que lo mas probable fue que te redujeras a cenizas. Visité tu tumba y lloré tu muerte hasta el cansancio, comencé a adaptarme a un mundo sin ti...- quito sus manos y se giro a verte, le sonreíste de forma triste y quitaste con tu pulgar el pequeño rastro de una lagrima que dejó caer- y a tan solo meses de tu supuesta muerte, apareció un soldado, uno que estaba desintegrando a grupos delictivos por si solo, pensé que era una coincidencia hasta que salio esta foto en el periódico.

Le entregaste el pequeño recorte donde lo mostraba a él desde la sombra con el numero 76 siendo poco iluminado, le sonreíste en grande y él se quedo viendo la expresión que hiciste.

-¿Como me reconociste?- dirigiste tu mirada al deslizador de su chaqueta, que en realidad era el dije de un collar de dos mitades y deslizaste tu pulgar, sintiendo todos los rayones que ahora tenia.

-Esta chaqueta la recibiste en un intercambio de regalos dos navidades antes del incidente, y a pesar de que les di un regalo a todos, este lo hice con mucho esmero para ti y le puse este dije porque quería que mi otra mitad estuviera contigo.

Sacaste de debajo de la tela de tu blusa un pequeño dije en negro con el lado contrario al dije que tiene Jack.

-¿Porque haces esto?... me estas hablando de una forma muy dulce y... no se- acariciaste su mejilla despacio y él inconscientemente se inclinó para recibir mas de aquel suave tacto, observaste cada una de sus facciones y las aprendiste todas para no olvidar este nuevo rostro que tenia y enamorarte una vez mas de él.

-He estado amándote con todo mi ser durante tantos años, ya una vez te perdí y me arrepentí de no haberme aclarado antes, así que incluso si no soy correspondida ya no tengo nada que perder.

Tus ojos se cristalizaron rápidamente y una lágrima fue derramada, los cerraste para dejar a correr las que hicieran falta, Jack se encargó de limpiarlas y cuando te diste cuenta su rostro se encontraba a solo centímetros del tuyo.

Cada vez mas cerca, a tan pocos milímetros de que sus labios se tocaran y se detiene.

-No puedo...- susurra.

Tu sonreíste por que por lo menos lo había intentado, él no quedo satisfecho por detenerse así que sin mas lo hizo, te besó.

Habías ansiado tanto un beso de Jack Morrison que no dudaste en corresponder al instante, rodeaste su cuello con tus brazos y te jaló mas hacia él.

Cuando llegó el momento de separarse en busca de aire, ambos juntaron sus frentes, sintiendo la respiración agitada del otro, le miraste a sus cerrados ojos y preguntaste.

-¿Vas a desaparecer de nuevo?

Abrió sus ojos y no dejó de observar tus labios.

-Debo de hacerlo... me encontraran si me quedo.

-¿Vendrás a visitarme?

-Probablemente...- te sonrió de forma juguetona y volvieron a besarse.

Esa noche se volvió la mas feliz de tu vida y él había encontrado un nuevo escondite para pasar sus noches. En esta casa fue donde te le declaraste y entregaste a tu ahora esposo, también padre de un precioso niño de cabellos (C/C) y ojos (C/O), con quien vives una feliz y tranquila vida a su lado.


	3. Genji

Hoy es una tarde tranquila a pesar de que afuera llueve torrencialmente. Estabas con las piernas arriba sobre tu sillón, usando un vestido (C/F) hasta las rodillas con tu cabello (C/C) suelto y que caía con hondas rebeldes, viendo una peli sentimental con tu peludo pastor alemán echado a lado tuyo.

Seguías llorando bastante con la película pero por fin habías terminado de verla, tu perro (N/P) se retorció de forma chistosa sobre tus piernas a lo que comenzaste a reír y acariciarlo.

-Solo tu sabes como animarme ¿cierto?- el timbre de tu puerta sonó así que te levantaste ya mas tranquila a abrir, en el camino fuiste quitando cualquier rastro de lágrimas y cuando abriste la puerta te encontraste con tu mejor amigo Genji completamente empapado- ¿pero a ti que te ha pasado?

-...¿Puedo pasar?- su voz sonada totalmente quebrada lo cual te preocupó.

-Claro- te echaste a un lado y cuando entró cerraste la puerta, corriste al baño y tomaste una toalla grande, regresaste a la sala intentando secarle pero él te atrajo de forma delicada y lenta hacia su cuerpo, abrazándote en busca de consuelo, le correspondiste pero temblaste de frió al sentir el metal de su cuerpo completamente helado.

-Genji ¿que sucede?

-Ha... dejado cicatrices...- te apretó un poco mas a lo que tu decidiste cortar con el abrazo y sentarlo en el sillón, tomaste la toalla que anteriormente dejaste caer y lo secaste sin que ambos mediaran palabra alguna.

Tu te habías enterado gracias a Mercy de cuando Hanzo hirió a su hermano Genji hasta casi dejarlo muerto, te habías vuelto amiga de ambos Shimadas casi desde que tienes memoria, eras tan solo dos años mas joven que el menor de la familia pero habías logrado una buena amistad con ambos. Por querer pasar mas tiempo con ellos te volviste aprendiz de Hanzo pero al tiempo tuviste que dejar los entrenamientos.

Estuviste cada día con él después de el incidente y respetaste su decisión de aun no hacerle saber a su hermano de que había sobrevivido, pero el tiempo mas difícil fue cuando le dieron este nuevo cuerpo.

Le habías visto con el rostro cubierto en vendas la mayoría del tiempo y después del drástico cambio con aquella mascara que se volvió tan característica de él.

Después de terminar de secarlo, fuiste a la cocina a preparar chocolate caliente y él entró en una de las recamaras seguido de (N/P) para sacar una manta lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirlos a ambos. Siempre hacían esto cuando alguno de los dos se sentía mal, pasaban todo el día juntos y lo disfrutaban a sobremanera.

Debías de admitir que desde hacia algunos meses te aseguraste a ti misma que te gusta mucho Genji, pero te habías contenido de confesarte hasta que él se hubiera acostumbrado a si mismo. Ya algunas veces habías llegado a hablar con Zenyatta por su estado de animo y querías ayudarlo, pero no encuentras una mejor manera que esta.

Cuando el chocolate estuvo, lo pusiste en dos tazas y fuiste a darle a Genji la suya, sacaste de la alacena un paquete de galletas (las que tu quieras) y las llevaste a donde mismo junto con tu taza.

Genji y tu siempre se sentaban de frente con sus piernas cruzadas y tapadas mientras bebían de la bebida y hablaban de lo que les había pasado, pero ahora él te hizo sentarte entre sus piernas para calentarse mejor y los cubrió con la manta.

Ya había pasado un buen rato y él no te contó nada, tu en este momento tienes tu mano derecha acariciando su espalda y con la otra estas delineando los bordes de las piezas en su pecho.

-¿No me dirás nada?- sentiste como su pecho se infló y suspirando te respondió.

-Hoy me han quitado los vendajes, y cuando me dejaron verme... las tengo en todo el rostro (T/N), yo no quería tener un recordatorio de cuando mi propio hermano intentó matarme.

-Eso no debería de interesarte mucho ahora, estas vivo y eso es lo que importa... ¿no me las vas a mostrar?

Te quitaste de sus piernas y te colocaste a su izquierda en el sillón, él lo dudo un momento pero terminó por quitarse su casco, dejándole al descubierto hasta su cuello.

Era cierto que tenia cicatrices en toda su cara pero ya eran del color de su piel así que no eran demasiado notorias.

-Yo no les veo nada de malo- te encogiste de hombros y él negó totalmente incrédulo por tu reacción.

-¿Que no ves que esto me recordara todos los días lo que paso?

-Te recordará a tu hermano.

-El como creyó matarme.

-¡No, solo déjame terminar! Te recordaran a Hanzo pero tu eres libre de elegir los recuerdos, por lo que sé, después de tu supuesta muerte él se dio cuenta de los malos negocios de la familia y los dejó, solo tienes que decidir que recordar, por ejemplo el tiempo que pasamos nosotros tres de pequeños.

Estas intentando ayudarlo mediante palabras pero es tan cabeza dura como tu podías serlo en ocasiones, idea que se le metía era una que no le podrías sacar, solo su madre era quien podía hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-Sigue siendo un amargo recuerdo.

 _*_ _Facepalm_ _*_

-Entonces...-te pusiste a pensar en otro plan, hasta que uno llegó y te hizo sonrojar violentamente por dentro- tendré que darte otra cosa para recordar...

-¿Que?- tomaste su rostro entre tus manos y comenzaste a besar delicadamente cada cicatriz en su piel evitando tocar una que claramente zurca sus labios.

Cuando terminaste con tu labor y te separaste, dejaste escapar una risotada al encontrarte con tu amigo completamente sonrojado, casi llegando al color de las manzanas. Después de reír un poco y fijar tu mirada nuevamente en él, te detuviste al notar como sus ojos se habían aguado todavía estando rojo y se rompió a llorar, te preocupaste en ese momento y cuando te moviste para abrazarlo, él te empujó un poco fuerte haciendo que cayeras de espalda en los cojines.

Se posicionó encima tuyo con cada codo a lado de tu cabeza y te beso, era un beso un poco subido de tono y con el empujón que te dio antes, tu falda se había corrido hasta casi dejar ver tu ropa interior, te sonrojaste a sobremanera por estar en esta posición pero no te negaste al beso y le correspondiste al mismo ritmo.

Tus manos inconscientemente fueron hasta su cabello negro dando leves jalones, y recibiendo en respuesta unos pequeños gruñidos por parte de Genji.

Cuando tuvieron que separarse, él se había dejado llevar demasiado que mordió tu labio inferior de forma suave, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo se puso de pie volviendo a sentarse donde estaba.

Te reincorporaste lentamente cubriendo tu boca con tu mano aun luciendo tan notorio sonrojo, no le dirigías la mirada porque estas demasiado aturdida y concentrada en los fuertes latidos de tu corazón, son casi como el galopar de un pequeño potro y seguramente Genji también puede oírlo.

Él en cambio se sentía mal por haberlo hecho sin tu consentimiento, pero había disfrutado cada segundo de tus suaves y rosados labios que ahora estaban algo hinchados por tal beso, probablemente los de él estarían igual.

Un silencio reinaba entre ambos y recordaste de forma fugaz el estado de tu vestido, rápidamente bajaste la falda hasta donde debería de ir y cuando el se dio cuenta de porque lo habías hecho, nuevamente se le subió el color al rostro y comenzó a decir.

-Lo siento, fue un- pero fue tu turno para arrojarte a él y besarle de la misma forma de antes, volviendo a jalar de su cabello.

Ese día cayo un diluvio y al siguiente también, puede ser que ese día cierto par de personitas se hubieran pasado las 24 horas confesándose un amor de toda la vida y dando inicio a un linda y cursi relación de dos años para que después Genji se encuentre hoy por la mañana con un ramo grande de tus flores favoritas afuera de tu puerta guardando en su bolsillo una pequeña caja de terciopelo gris con un precioso anillo con esmeraldas, decidido a dar el siguiente paso y pedirte pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos.


	4. Reaper

Abriste lentamente tus párpados encontrándote en la cama al lado de tu marido, anteriormente dormías cómodamente pero despertaste y aun no sabías el porque hasta que sentiste un pequeño pinchazo en tu vientre.

-Gabriel... Gabriel- moviste un poco su cuerpo para despertarlo, pero parecía no surtir efecto, te giraste un poco hacia él tomando su rostro entre tus manos, dándole suaves y cortos besos en sus labios hasta que parecía ir reaccionando- Gabriel despierta.

-mmmhh... ¿que sucede?- sus ojos seguían cerrados y puso su antebrazo izquierdo encima de ellos, sonreías internamente por no tener algo con que tomarle una foto en ese estado.

-el bebé ya va a nacer.

Tardó solo tres segundos en reaccionar del todo para seguidamente levantarse de golpe y ponerse sus zapatos, en este momento tu apenas estabas incorporándote en la cama mientras sujetabas tu vientre con una sonrisa plasmada en tu rostro.

Que bueno que habías decidido dormir con tu pijama de embarazada que con solo una camisa holgada de Reaper, solo tenias que ponerte tus sandalias y tomar un saco para salir de casa. Y dicha prenda llego cuando tu marido te ayudo a ponerte de pie y a ponértelo, tu ya estabas lista y solo tenias que tomar una bolsa con todas las cosas que tenias que llevar, pero Gabriel seguía dando vueltas por el departamento como si buscara algo.

Podía ser una persona calculadora y meticulosa todo el tiempo siempre y cuando se tratara de Jack o del Overwacth pero no cuando se trataba de ti, porque se volvía alguien mas relajado y al punto de volverse un poco despistado. Justo como aquella vez que te pidió ser su novia una noche que te invito a cenar a su departamento y termino por dejarse la estufa encendida, no hubo cena pero si una noche de películas, o como cuando le dijiste de tu embarazo, estaba en medio de un enfrentamiento con Jack Morrison y como si nada le gritaste la noticia, se disparo con su propia arma en el pie en medio de un forcejeo.

Fuiste a su mesa de noche y tomaste las llaves del auto y su celular, se los entregaste y él te pedía disculpas con su sonrisa, le diste un tierno beso y emprendieron el viaje al hospital.

(...)

Ya vestida con una bata, recostada en una camilla, sosteniendo la mano de Gabriel mientras te empujaban las enfermeras y médicos hasta la sala de parto.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, el doctor que te atendía te pidió que pujaras tan fuerte como te fuera posible, las contracciones se volvían mas fuertes a medida que pasaba el tiempo, ya querías que tu bebé saliera para poder respirar un momento sin tener que sentir dolor.

No llegabas a darte cuenta en este momento de la fuerza que estabas aplicando al apretar la mano de tu marido, pero él tampoco se inmutaba, también quería que dejaras de sufrir para poder cargar a su pequeño en brazos.

La sala era sitio de tus quejidos, pero estos fueron acallados por el llanto de tu pequeño varón, suspiraste casi aliviada hasta que el medico dijo:

-ok, ahora solo necesito un empujón mas.

¡¿era enserio?!, ya te sentías casi sin fuerzas ¿y esperaba que siguieras pujando?, ahora pujaste un poco mas y tus oídos pitaban, sentiste que salio por completo, escuchabas sus llantos y casi jurabas que era el sonido mas precioso que habías escuchado.

Después de lo que te parecieron horas, por fin te entregaron a tu niño, con la piel morena a combinación de tu color y el de Gabriel, te desanimo un poco el que no se pareciera a ti pero confiabas en que seria igual de guapo que su padre. Y hablando del rey de roma, este se acerco lentamente a ustedes y acaricio la pequeña mano de su hijo, tenia una ligera sonrisa en su rostro a lo que te le quedaste embobada viéndole, este te dio un pequeño beso en tu frente para luego darte uno mas cariñoso en los labios, gustosa le correspondiste y le entregaste a su bebe para que lo cargara.

La escena te conmovió tanto y derritió tu corazón que comenzaste a derramas lagrimas de felicidad, ver como le decía cosas lindas al pequeño a quien aun no le habían escogido un nombre mientras que la criatura lo veía y rodeaba con su manita su dedo indice.

-¿que nombre quieres que tenga?- preguntaste cuando él te lo devolvió para que pudieras alimentarlo, se quedo pensando un rato, y mientras tenia la vista ida contesto radiante.

-Me gusta Kyle... Kyle Reyes.

(...)

Cuatro años desde tu parto y vivían completamente felices ustedes tres.

Fuiste a recoger como todos los días a tu niño al preescolar pero paso algo que no esperabas ver tan pronto.

Tu pequeño salía al lado de una niña de cabello corto castaño y ésta antes de irse con su mamá le dio un tímido beso en su mejilla antes de salir corriendo, Kyle quedó completamente sonrojado y tenia una sonrisa boba en su carita.

La tierna escena te hizo sonreír de forma dulce y regresaron tomados de la manos. Cuando Gabriel regresó a casa de su nuevo trabajo, le contaste lo sucedido y él se enorgulleció de su hijo, no paraba de decirte que ellos terminarían juntos, que seria un gran hombre y que esperaba que fuera linda aquella niña que beso a nuestro Kyle. Tu no querías que eso pasara, era demasiado pronto como para que tu pequeño se volviera un hombre, tienes planeado disfrutarlo todo el tiempo que se pueda así que no lo aceptarías tan fácilmente.

-entonces- tomaste asiento sobre sus piernas cuando él se sentó en el sillón- espero que cuando tengamos una niña no vallas a entrometerte en sus relaciones.

-eso no pasara...- pasó sus dedos por su poco largo cabello tentándote a hacer lo mismo- ...no lo permitiría...

-pues deberías de pensarlo...-sacaste de tu pantalón una prueba de embarazo con resultado positivo, se la dejaste en sus manos y te levantaste dando un largo beso en la comisura de sus carnosos labios- quiero una niña Gabi.

Pero el destino no lo quiso así y Reaper disfruto tu rabieta cuando el medico les dijo que seria otro niño, y éste al nacer fue más parecido a ti.


	5. Sombra (Avance)

**_Este es un promocional que hice antes de terminar con el capitulo. Espero que les guste._**

* * *

 _Alguna vez una persona llegó a decir que no se podía tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra._

 _Y la frase si que fue famosa, pero este no es el caso._

 _.._ _Así_ _que_ _.._

 _¿A donde vamos con todo esto?_

 _Pues resulta ser que Sombra volvió a ser descubierta._

 _Ahora otra persona lo sabe todo sobre ella, su vida, su_ _trabajo_ _.._.

 _Y lo peor de todo es que ella aun no se ha dado cuenta._ _.._

* * *

 _Hasta la próxima ;)_


	6. Hanzo

Saltaste del balcón cayendo justo delante de Genji y protegiste su debilitado cuerpo con el tuyo mientras éste intentaba sostenerse del pilar de la casa de Hanamura.

Tu movimiento fue tan rápido y preciso que Hanzo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para no disparar su flecha de dispersión. Cuando la figura de la flecha abandonó el toque en sus dedos él comenzó a correr hacia ti como si así fuera a detenerlas, nada se pudo hacer y todas ellas quedaron clavadas en tu cuerpo, caíste hacia atrás pero antes de tocar el suelo el menor de los Shimada te sujetó y cayó de rodillas contigo en sus piernas.

El arquero vio tu imagen moribunda completamente horrorizado, debía de acabar con su hermano pero no con la persona que él quería... se dejó caer al lado tuyo y quitó las flechas una por una, mientras lágrimas de impotencia y arrepentimiento salían de sus ojos y caían en tu poco palidecido rostro, seguías viva mas no sentías dolor alguno, poseías una expresión cansada y tranquila, mirabas a ambos hermanos.

Las heridas de Genji no eran tan graves como para matarlo, por lo que esperabas que se recuperara pronto. Sentiste unos brazos rodearte y hacerte sentar, te sujetaste las ropas de Hanzo para mantenerte cerca de él.

-¿Porque lo hiciste...?- te preguntó tu pareja en un sollozo.

-No iba a permitir... que te convirtieras en el asesino que ellos formaron- tu voz salia ligeramente ronca y tenias un sabor a sangre en tu boca.

-Debía de matarle- negaste lentamente mientras limpiabas con tus pulgares las pequeñas lágrimas que seguían resbalando de sus ojos.

-Genji es tu hermano, la familia está antes que cualquier otra cosa... Tu deber era evitar que algo malo le pasara, más le atacaste...- el largo cabello negro de Hanzo hacia cosquillas en tu rostro, con tu mano lo removiste y con tus pulgares acariciaste los labios de él a la vez que te acercabas lentamente.

Ambos ya tenían sus ojos cerrados esperando aquel beso, el mayor sintió que tus labios le rozaron pero antes de poder hacer mas presión en ellos tu cuerpo se desplomó inerte sobre tu costado derecho. Ambos Shimadas se congelaron al ver que habías muerto por una pelea que no te correspondía.

-La has matado...- susurró Genji después de unos segundos donde no hubo mas que silencio.

-No...

-¿Esto era lo que querías?- Hanzo soltó lágrimas de nuevo pero ahora su respiración se había congelado, te veía tendida en medio de un enorme charco de sangre.

-NO

-Era como una hermana para nosotros... nos quería ¡y a ti te amaba!- Genji también se dejó llorar pero estaba furioso- fue buena con los dos ¡¿y así es como le pagas?!

-¡Esto es tu culpa!- grito el Dragón del Viento del Sur poniéndose en pie y sacando una espada- si tan solo hubieras hecho caso a lo que se te decía nunca me hubieran mandado para matarte y así no hubiera muerto (t/n) por interponerse.

-¡No puedo creer que te atrevas a negar que la mataste! y encima que me quieras echar a mi la culpa de todo esto.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Tu eres su asesino...- se puso en pie de nuevo con renovadas energías y desenfundó su espada- y pagarás por ello.

Ambos hermanos comenzaron una pelea que sabíamos de una u otra forma como acabaría, con cada choque de espadas conseguían salir algunas chispas y se perdían las fuerzas de cada uno... al final, la pelea terminó con un trágico desenlace.

 **(...)**

Genji despertó en un hospital un poco sobresaltado al darse cuenta de que estaba conectado decenas de veces a máquinas que no sabia para que servían. Había una mujer de cabellos rubios con una bata de doctora sentada al lado de su camilla.

-¡Oh! me alegra que hayas despertado.

-¿Quien es usted?- miraba a todas partes analizando el lugar y a quien le sonreía de manera compasiva.

-Mi nombre es Angela, probablemente no recuerdes mucho de lo que te pasó, tu pulso era muy débil cuando te encontramos... pero estabas vivo.

-Había otra persona?- sonó mas a una pregunta que a una afirmación, quería saber que pasó con su mejor amiga.

-No, pero si un charco de sangre que sabemos que no te pertenecía a ti- él le miro confundido esperando a que continuara, ¿como era posible que no estuviera el cuerpo de (t/n)?... ¿habría sido posible que su hermano fuese tan cruel con él como para llevársela y haberlo dejado ahí en el suelo?- encontramos esta cadena y la limpiamos... espero que puedas reconocerla.

Tomó la cadena de sus manos y de esta colgaba un anillo plateado con el diseño de dos dragones y un pequeño zafiro pálido, un anillo pero no uno cualquiera, era el de compromiso de su madre.

-N-no tenia idea de que se casaría...- dijo y por fin dejó correr libres al montón de lágrimas que terminaron por opacar su visión.

A partir de ese día la vida de Genji no fue la misma, le faltaba su amiga que lo hacia reír y le levantaba el ánimo, tampoco sabia donde es que estaba Hanzo pero en este momento lo que le importaba era recuperarse, seguir con su vida a pesar de tener que hacerlo solo.

 **(...)**

El mayor de los Shimadas, después de acabar con la vida de su hermano y la de su prometida aquella noche, no tuvo muy buena suerte y no pudo volver a ser el mismo a partir de ese momento.

Él había tenido la intención de llevarse a ambos y darles una buena sepultura a ambos... era lo menos que podía hacer.

Pero cuando se preparaba para llevar a cabo su cometido y ya tenia todas las cosas que necesitaría, escuchó como un tumulto de gente se acercaba a donde yacían los cuerpos. Él ya no podía acercarse, sus ropas estaban completamente llenas de sangre y le descubrirían. Estaba pensando que hacer para salir de esto cuando un grito lo interrumpió.

-¡Ahí esta!- eso provocó que gran parte de las personas se giraran a verle, pudiendo descubrir donde estaba a pesar de estarse ocultando en las sombras. Asustado comenzó a correr, lejos de todos, ya no regresó por su hermano ni por ti.

Los años comenzaron a pasar y aun en este entonces no sabe que fue de ustedes, y su consciencia tampoco lo dejó tranquilo. De vez en cuando alucinaba con tu imagen, lo mirabas fijamente y con una pequeña sonrisa y él, creyendo que eras real, corría hacia donde estabas para que terminaras desapareciendo como si fueses humo.

El estarte viendo constantemente lo estaba volviendo loco y comenzaba a amargarle la existencia, tanto así que ahora le huía a tu imagen cada que aparecía. Así que para poder sentirse un poco mejor consigo mismo, volvía cada año al que era su hogar para honrar a su hermano y recordar su vida contigo... hasta que en uno de esos viajes a Hanamura se enteró de que Genji seguía vivo.

 **(...)**

A día de hoy, ambos comenzaron a verse y tratarse con mas frecuencia ya que Overwatch se ha restablecido, pero eso no es muy relevante en este momento, ahora lo que importa es que Genji busca a Hanzo para darle una noticia muy importante y que él esta seguro arreglara su vida.

Y mientras el menor de los hermanos se pasea por todas las instalaciones buscándolo, Hanzo camina tranquilamente por el pasillo del dormitorio con rumbo a su habitación, había estado entrenando todo el día desde muy temprano así que estaba agotado, solo quería llegar, comer algo y dormir hasta el día siguiente si es que era posible. Con pocas ganas abrió la puerta de su habitación, que en realidad era como un pequeño departamento, dándose cuenta de que esta no estaba cerrada con llave, se puso alerta y entró al lugar sin hacer un solo ruido.

Revisó con la mirada el lugar y escuchó un sonido proveniente de su habitación así que sigilosamente avanzó hasta ese lugar, por el espacio de la entreabierta puerta logró ver la silueta de una mujer con el cabello color (C/C) y que le llegaba hasta (L/C). Ella estaba dándole la espalda así que Hanzo no podía verle el rostro pero si pudo ver que sostenía en sus manos un cuadro donde salen él y (T/N) juntos. La única fotografía que había conseguido recuperar desde la fatídica noche.

 _Una que nadie podía tocar..._

Tomó una de sus flechas y le apuntó entrando a la habitación, pero antes de que fuese a disparar la desconocida se giró, revelando el rostro de la misma (T/N). Éste se congeló en su sitio mientras ella se le quedó viendo con los ojos bien abiertos, impresionada por la postura que estaba tomando Hanzo.

Tu estabas viendo como tu prometido te apuntaba con su arco y cuando dejó de hacerlo, creíste que era porque se había dado cuenta de quien eras tu, así que diste dos pasos acercándote hacia él pero en respuesta el comenzó a gritar.

-¡Aléjate de mi!

-Espera Hanzo, soy yo.

-¡Aléjate!- tomó su arco y apuntó de nuevo, pero esta vez si disparó, por poco pudiste evitar la flecha, te dio miedo el que pudiera lastimarte pero Genji te había contado que tuvo problemas con tu recuerdo y que te había alucinado una que otra vez, por lo que tu seguirías intentando hasta que te creyera real.

En ese momento Genji entró a la habitación, ya que cuando pasó por el pasillo notó los gritos que provenían del cuarto de su hermano, encontrándose con la escena de que tu intentabas hablarle a Hanzo y él daba vueltas por la habitación evitando por completo que lo tocaras a la vez que te gritaba que te alejaras de él y salieras de su cabeza.

-¡Hanzo!- gritó Genji interviniendo en la situación, dejaste de intentar acercarte pero le veías totalmente preocupada- ¡¿que estas haciendo?!

-¡Necesito que se valla, que salga de mi cabeza!- se tiró sobre la cama y comenzó a retorcerse sosteniendo con fuerza su cabeza.

Pudiste escuchar como sollozaba cuando dejaba de gritar alguna frase y lo que hiciste fue retroceder. Genji estaba intentando sujetar a su hermano para calmarlo pero de reojo pudo notar lo que hacías.

-Creo que... lo mejor será que lo dejes un momento...- dejaste de ver a Hanzo para asentirle al menor y salir corriendo de la habitación y el dormitorio. Corriste, lo hiciste rápido y sin detenerte mientras comenzabas a llorar de a poco, los que te veían pasar quedaron extrañados de ver a una mujer joven correr de esa forma en dirección contraria al nuevo cuartel de Overwatch.

 **(...)**

Después de que Hanzo se calmara un poco, Genji lo sentó en la orilla de la cama para hacer que lo escuchara.

-No le dejaste que hablara.

-¿De quien estas hablando?

-De (T/N), acaba de salir corriendo- el menor se cruzó de brazos .

-No digas tonterías, ella murió hace mucho.

-¿Yo digo tonterías, que hay de ti? no supiste diferenciar a una alucinación de (T/N) de la que era real.

-Espera, eso quiere decir que... ¿tu también pudiste verla?

-Claro que pude verla, ¡(T/N) esta viva!, la traje a este lugar y comencé a buscarte para decírtelo, pero la reacción que tuviste la ahuyentó.

-¿Cómo, sobrevivió?- se puso de pie y sujetó al contrario por los hombros.

Genji suspiró y volvió a sentar a su hermano para contarle con mas calma todo lo que pasó, o mas bien el como se dio cuenta de esto.

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _El Dragón del Viento del Norte estaba dando un paseo por la ciudad semanas después de haber ayudado a reconstruir el cuartel general de_ _Overwatch_ _, caminaba sin tener un rumbo fijo y solo observaba a las personas pasar. Eso hasta que durante su caminar se encontró con un rostro familiar al cual no dudó en acercarse._

 _-¿(T/N)? ¡(T/N) espera!- la chica se detuvo al escuchar su nombre y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a quien le había llamado, dando con la imagen_ _robotica_ _de_ _Genji_ _, a ella no se la hacia nada conocida la imagen y eso causó que se pusiera ansiosa y comenzara a_ _hiperventilar_ _, pero esperó al chico que se habría paso entre la gente para llegar a donde estaba._

 _Una vez estuvieron uno frente al otro, se observaban fijamente. El_ _Shimada_ _se percató del nerviosismo de su vieja amiga y cuando comenzaba a preguntarle como era posible que estuviera con vida, ella lo interrumpió tomándolo por sorpresa._

 _-¿T-tu me c-conoces?-_ _Genji_ _solo asintió- entonces debes saber quien soy...- dijo mas para ella que para él, delante suyo estaba la persona que podría ayudarla a salir de todas sus dudas, lo tomó de los brazos y casi llorando le rogó- ¡por favor_ _dime_ _quien fui!, no recuerdo nada... a penas se mi nombre, y eso fue por personas que me vieron de lejos, pero nadie pudo ayudarme, ¡si tu sabes de alguien que pueda hacerlo por favor te pido que me lleves con esa persona!_

 _Genji_ _había quedado pasmado por su confesión, no podía creer lo dañada que debía de estar como para haber reaccionado de esa manera._

 _El rostro de la contraria comenzaba a empaparse de_ _lagrimas_ _que lo único que hacían era romperle el corazón, no podía dejarte así, el te ayudaría... y vaya que lo logró._

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

* * *

En ese entonces Genji se dio cuenta de lo grave que había sido tu perdida de memoria, no recordabas nada y todos los días amanecías confundida, te sentías perdida. Decidió ayudarte a recordar las cosas antes de llevarte con su hermano, sabia que cuando fueran a verse de nuevo las cosas serian difíciles de asimilar para ambos. Fue por eso que Hanzo no se había enterado hasta ahora de que se reunían en secreto para conversar sobre tu pasado.

-Hasta hace un par de días que (T/N) recordó todo y quiso venir de inmediato a verte, yo quería explicarte un poco las cosas para que te hicieras a la idea pero cuando vine a buscarte esta mañana no estabas en tu habitación, la dejé a ella aquí y salí a buscarte... no me esperaba que regresaras antes que yo.

-Debo hablar con ella.

-No se si sea buena idea hacer eso justo ahora.

-¿Porque no? dijiste que ya lo recuerda todo.

-Si, pero te olvidas de que apenas la viste le disparaste una flecha, me imagino que se asustó por que pareciera que te estaba dando un taque y le dije que se fuera.

-Voy a ir a buscarla entonces.

-No creo que siga dentro del cuartel pero no voy a detenerte... ve.

Hanzo asintió y se fue corriendo.

(...)

Recorrió todo los lugares posibles y no lograba dar contigo, hasta que pudo divisarte sentada en medio de un terreno verde abrazando tus piernas, con la vista perdida en las lejanías y el viento soplando tu cabello (C/C).

Aun en este momento había olvidado el porque se habían conocido pero estaba seguro de recordar que estabas en la misma posición, se sumió por un momento en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta de que comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia a donde estabas, logrando que te dieras cuenta de su presencia al haber visto su sombra.

Te giraste un poco sobre tu lugar encontrándote con Hanzo quien te veía de una forma bastante intensa, sentiste muchas, demasiadas emociones dispararse por tu cuerpo y que fueron las que te impulsaron a correr hacia él, estabas siendo abrumada por todos sus sentimientos olvidados, querías tomar su cara y cubrirla de los besos que no pudiste darle en todos estos años que estuviste perdida pero justo antes de que fueras a tocarlo te frenaste de forma abrupta al recordar su anterior reacción.

Hanzo al verte levantar de esa forma tan apresurada y correr hasta donde estaba de pie comenzó a agitarse su corazón rápidamente, jadeó por la sensación y se dio cuenta de que no había cambiado en nada para contigo, no podía controlarse emocionalmente, esperaba que le fueras a saltar encima y lo abrazaras con fuerza y amor como siempre hacías... él lo hubiera recibido con gusto, pero cuando vio que te detuviste y no lo rozaste siquiera se sintió abandonado y un poco triste.

Ambos se estaban viendo fijamente hasta que coincidió el momento en que él elevaba su mano para tocar tu mejilla a la vez en que tu comenzaste a hablar, haciendo que se detuviera.

-¿Estas bien?- desvió su mirada al suelo por un momento pero la volvió a conectar con la tuya para poder ver esos ojos que le encantaban, aunque nunca lo fuera a admitir.

-Si, eso creo...

-Nunca me imaginé que pudieras reaccionar de esa forma yo... yo solo quería verte de nuevo.

Tu voz sonaba tan deprimida que él no pudo contenerse y te abrazó como si no hubiera un mañana, correspondiste su abrazo de igual forma y escondiste tu rostro en su cuello.

-No tienes idea de cuanto te extrañé...- dejó un beso en tu frente pero continuaron en la misma posición.

-Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo- susurraste en forma divertida y lograste sacarle una leve risa a Hanzo- te tranquilizaba escuchar su risa, teniendo en cuenta su estado de hace un rato.

-¿Donde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-Desperté en un templo a las afueras de la ciudad vecina... unos monjes me cuidaron y trataron mis heridas durante bastante tiempo pero no se pudo hacer nada por mi memoria, no se cuanto había estado inconsciente pero recuerdo que estábamos en invierno cuando me estaba recuperando, y una vez pude salir me quedé en esa ciudad.

Te apretaste un poco mas hacia él y soltaste un suspiro en su cuello, inconscientemente comenzaste a acariciar su cabello dándote cuenta de que este estaba mas corto y sujeto en una pequeña coleta.

-Ehm Hanzo tal vez este mal pero te recuerdo con el cabello mas largo.

Tu mirada atenta estaba sobre él, examinándolo por completo, se preguntaba que tanto seria lo que recordabas y que era lo que te había contado Genji en todos estos meses que te había estado visitando, pero se dejó de preguntas, ya habría mas tiempo para eso.

Atrajo tu rostro delicadamente hacia el suyo y se dieron un hermoso beso, uno que tenia ganas de darte desde que terminaron de contarle lo que te sucedió, era su forma de pedirte perdón por haberte lastimado en aquel entonces. Por tu parte, recibías gustosa ese cariño de tu prometido e incluso profundizabas el beso, en eso te diste cuenta que otra vez usaste la palabra "prometido".

Lentamente detenías tu ritmo hasta que ambos se terminaron separando, Hanzo te miraba muy profundamente expresando todo su amor hacia ti, tus mejillas estaban un poco coloradas en parte por el beso y por lo que estabas por decir.

-¿Sabes? tal vez haya olvidado mi vida y me haya perdido de algunos años de esta pero...- mientras esperaba que continuases, enredaste tus brazos en su cuello logrando ponerle una cadena plateada a lo que él al reconocerla abrió impresionado sus ojos- aun no olvido la propuesta que me hiciste, aquella noche no pude responderte apropiadamente así que hoy te digo que si.

-Dijo que si- susurró para si mismo mientras aun estaba anonadado- ¿dijiste que si?

Con toda la seguridad del mundo, ahora querías dar ese paso y atar tu vida a la de él, porque todo este tiempo te dejaba en claro que a su lado no encontrarías algo para ti que no fuera amor. Asentiste con una gran sonrisa y repetiste tus palabras.

-Si Hanzo, si quiero casarme contigo.

Justo ahora eran los protagonistas de una escena romántica de la cual era testigo el menor de los Shimadas, quien al haberlos encontrado no se atrevió a cortar su momento que bien merecido que lo tenían. Al haberse asegurado de que las cosas se habían resuelto y que ustedes ya estaban mejor sabia que las cosas irían solo para bien, ya mas tranquilo de haberlos podido ayudar, caminó de regreso al cuartel general donde los estaría esperando para ser el primero en felicitar a tan feliz pareja.

* * *

 _ **Por favor dejen un comentario, así me doy cuenta si esto les está gustando.**_


	7. Sombra

_**Recuerden por favor dejar un comentario para saber si les esta gustando lo que escribo**_

 _ **;)**_

* * *

Sombra estaba escabulléndose en solitario por unas nuevas instalaciones construidas en territorio americano para conseguir información con la cual poder chantajear a los altos mandos de ese país.

Recorría los pasillos sin hacer ningún ruido y cada que se cruzaba con algún guardia tendía a usar su habilidad de invisibilidad para ocultarse. Logró llegar a una sala grande y en una zona aislada, la habitación contaba con muchas computadoras, todas monitoreaban cada paso dentro y fuera de las instalaciones, había cámaras, sonido, monitores térmicos, sensores de movimiento, el control excesivo en este lugar era sorprendente y eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Aquí se oculta algo muy grande...

Había demasiadas cosas a simple vista que podrían perjudicar a muchas corporaciones internacionales.

Su deducción la llevó a pensar en que quizás no solo podría chantajear a todo el país, sino que también podría hacerse con el control de todo un continente. Había quedado mas que satisfecha con solo imaginar esa posibilidad así que se decidió por empezar a investigar y sacar todo lo que le fuera de utilidad, pero cuando apenas estaba intentando ingresar al sistema se dio cuenta que este la bloqueaba.

¿Pero como podía ser eso posible? ella es invisible.

Comenzó a escuchar unos pasos dirigirse hasta el cuarto donde ella estaba así que usó su invisibilidad y se colocó en la esquina mas apartada de la entrada. Por aquella puerta entraron el aparente director de esas instalaciones usando su característico traje negro seguido por un par de guardias. Uno de ellos se acerco a la computadora y comenzó a teclear unas cuantas cosas, al parecer estaba estableciendo un canal de comunicación para hacer una videoconferencia.

Cuando la imagen de la otra linea apareció, Sombra tuvo que evitar hacer cualquier tipo de exclamación al darse cuenta de que el par de hombres y la mujer que aparecían en la pantallas eran tres miembros de la ONU, los embajadores de Rusia, Estados Unidos y América Latina.

-Espero que esto sea importante, no podemos estar haciendo conferencias así todo el tiempo.

-Alguien podría escuchar esto y sabes perfectamente que tu serás el responsable- comenzaron a hablar los embajadores de America y .

-Lo se, lo se, pero créanme que esto es muy importante... una fuente confiable nos ha informado de que han habido algunos movimientos extraños en Rusia.

-¿Movimientos extraños?

Ahora todo mundo había dirigido su mirada al embajador de Rusia quien al parecer estaba igual de confundido que los demás.

-¿A que te refieres con "movimientos extraños"?- fue el turno de él para hablar.

-La señora Katya Volskaya, que es asociada nuestra... hemos perdido contacto con ella, pero las lineas de su producción siguen intactas y nuestro informante nos ha dicho que han intentado extorsionarla, aun desconocemos los motivos o lo que han usado en su contra para lograr hacerlo.

Los embajadores guardaban silencio intentando analizar la situación mientras que Sombra comenzaba a sudar frió... ¿como era posible que la hubieran descubierto? nadie sabe que fue lo que en verdad pasó dentro de la oficina de Volskaya, solo ella y la misma Katya. Pero era imposible que ella la hubiera delatado teniendo en cuenta las fotografías de por medio, así que ¿quien pudo ser?

Después de unos segundos donde no hubo mas que susurros entre los embajadores le dijeron al director.

-Queremos conocer a su informante- el director reaccionó inmediatamente y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-De hecho... se encuentra dentro de esta misma sala...- hizo un ademan con su mano derecha y en ese momento a su lado, un poco mas atrás, apareció la figura de una chica alta con cabello (L/C) que traía puestos unos cascos y un visor que no le permitía verle los ojos.

Los tres embajadores habían quedado impresionados por el hecho de que ella hubiera aparecido de la nada dentro de esa sala, y Sombra se les unía sin ningún problema, los sistemas de seguridad que ella había visto antes, los monitores térmicos y los sensores de movimiento, parecía que ninguno podía detectarla.

Ella estaba confundida, había investigado a esta empresa durante semanas y en ningún registro o grabación de cámara de seguridad pudo captar a esta persona, ¿entonces como era posible que le hubieran dado esa información al mismo director?

-¿Quien es ella?

-Eso es clasificado- hablo por primera vez aquella chica.

-Nada puede ser "clasificado"- y ese mismo pensamiento tenia Sombra hasta este día.

-Si yo no pudiera ser clasificada, los altos mandos, las corporaciones nacionales, grupos sociales, terroristas... Todos ellos me buscarían para que yo les sea de ayuda y eso puede ser peligroso para el resto del mundo.

Los miembros se quedaron callados sabiendo que no podían hacer nada al respecto.

-¿Para que la has traído entonces?

-Puede ayudarnos a encontrar al extorsionista de Vokskaya.

Después de unos minutos mas de discusión entre los de la ONU y el director de las instalaciones, donde Sombra no hacia mas que evitar hacer ruido y prestar atención a lo que decían, salieron todos de la habitación dejando sola a la desconocida.

Esta solo se acercó a las computadoras y alzó sus manos frente a las pantallas, rápidamente comenzaron a pasar cientos de imágenes y noticias sobre Rusia y la violación de seguridad de Industrias Volskaya. Ni siquiera había tenido necesidad de tocar nada, tenia algún tipo de conexión con el sistema, su tecnología aunque no se viera impresionante debía de ser la mas avanzada hasta ahora, superaba por mucho las habilidades de Sombra, era peligrosa... así que debía ser eliminada.

Sombra caminó lenta y sigilosamente hasta quedar a la espalda de ella, sacó su arma y jaló del gatillo para dispararle en la cabeza pero se dio cuenta de que no tenia balas, ni en el arma ni llevaba los repuestos entre sus cosas.

-¿Pero que...?

-Mientras tu estabas muy entretenida viendo la videoconferencia yo me dediqué a desarmarte y a revisar tu translocalizador... un poco anticuado, ¿no lo crees?- En ese momento desactivó la habilidad de sigilo de Sombra y se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa burlona y un aire de superioridad que solo logró molestarla a sobre manera. Eso hizo que se abalanzara sobre ella, estrellándola sobre el escritorio.

-¡¿Quien eres?!

-Ya lo he dicho antes ¿no? Soy clasificada- el tono burlón no desapareció en ningún momento y la cara severa de Sombra le hizo dejarlo de lado y hablar un poco mas en serio- esta bien te diré la verdad, mi nombre es (T/N)... pero ni pienses que vas a poder investigar sobre mi, porque no encontraras nada.

-Eso es imposible.

-¿Y me lo dices tu?- aun con las manos rodeando su cuello y la mirada fulminante que le dirigía, no le representaba un problema para seguir hablando- yo lo se todo sobre ti... Sombra.

A esta se le erizó la piel en señal de alerta con la simple mención de su sobrenombre ya que estaba segura de no haberlo dicho en ningún momento.

-Solo dices mentiras- (T/N) suspiró cansada, abrió su visor y mientras la contraria estaba distraída descubriendo el color de sus ojos, en un movimiento rápido ya tenia a Sombra debajo suyo con las muñecas sujetas a cada lado.

-¿Sabes? Cuando hacen esto, prefiero ser yo quien este arriba.

-¿Que lo unico que sabes decir son estupideces?

(T/N) puso una cara mas sería fingiendo haberse molestado por eso, apretó su agarre sobre las muñecas y acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de ella.

-Escucha, cuando ingresaste al sistema de seguridad de Industrias Volskaya se te hizo algo sencillo ¿no?, el como una empresa dedicada a la seguridad de su nación podía ser tan vulnerable... eso es muy sospechoso ¿y aun así nunca te detuviste a pensar en que tal vez alguien ya había entrado en ella?.

-¿A que te refieres?- en ese momento se sentía intimidada.

-Volskaya sabia que su sistema era frágil porque por mas actualizaciones que le hicieran se seguía filtrando información no tan grave, esa era yo... pero cuando fuiste hasta ella a amenazarla, creyó que eras tu la responsable y me dejaste el camino resuelto, ya no me buscarían a mi... pero olvidaste borrar tu huella en el sistema, así que yo pude acceder fácilmente a toda la información que tenias contigo, todos a quienes investigaste o extorcionaste, para quien trabajas, tu historia, lo se todo...- se acercó un poco mas y dejó de forma juguetona un beso en la punta de su nariz.

-Eso no es cierto- gruñó sus palabras y la empujó quitándosela de encima, rápidamente se fue de la habitación dejando a (T/N) reírse por el efecto que causó en ella.

Comenzó a correr, buscando un camino por el cual huir, recorría los pasillos intentando abrir las compuertas pero todas estaban bloqueadas.

(T/N) caminaba a paso tranquilo detrás de sombra dejando salir una leve risa burlona, una que resonaba a lo largo de ese pasillo y que comenzaba a irritar. Esta volvió a ponerse su visor y accedió al sistema.

Ella podía detectar con facilidad a Sombra y debido a que esta no conocía las instalaciones tampoco sabia de los atajos. Uso uno de estos encontrándose con que la pelivioleta estaba cruzando el pasillo y se le hizo divertido disparar un gancho de metal que la dejó con el brazo pegado a la pared.

Hizo múltiples intentos por quitarla pero se dio cuenta que estaba clavada muy profundo en la pared. Una vez aceptado que no podía soltarse con facilidad, comenzó a recuperar el aire perdido, observando con ira el como (T/N) seguía caminando con tranquilidad hacia ella.

Conforme se estaba acercando, las luces de los pasillos continuos comenzaron a apagarse, una por una, a la vez que la compuertas se bloqueaban. La de ojos (C/O) se había desecho de todos los empleados, los hizo dejar las instalaciones activando una alarma por corto circuito, ahora las dos estaban solas... sin nadie quien las interrumpiera.

-Te contaré una historia- habló por fin rompiendo el silencio entre ellas- hace mucho tiempo había una niña cualquiera, que descubrió que tenia talento para el controlar los sistemas informáticos- comenzó a decir y Sombra la veía ahora mas enojada, sabiendo a que historia se refería en realidad- era una hacker impresionante, pobre niña huérfana... fue a meterse con los hombres malos de su país, un grupo llamado Los Muertos y comenzó a hacer cosas malas también...- su rostro ahora mostraba un puchero que no era mas que para burlarse de Sombra- pero por confianzuda fue que Talon la descubrió... y si Sombra, se lo que hizo Talon y la información que robaste, bien podría decir el nombre de su líder pero tal parece que ni siquiera tu lo sabes así que ese secreto se quedará conmigo.

"No puede ser..." fue el pensamiento de Sombra, ¿hasta donde eran capaces de llegar las habilidades de (T/N) como para poder saberlo absolutamente todo?

Salió de su asombro al sentir como la atraían de la cintura y a una rodilla abrirse paso entre sus piernas, (T/N) sonreía pero antes de poder hacer cualquier tipo de queja, su otra mano fue anclada a la pared de la misma forma.

-Dime que se siente Sombra... ¿como se siente estar indefensa y sin escapatoria alguna... encontrarse a merced de alguien mas?

La verdad ninguna de las dos sabia porque es que le hacia preguntas que sabia Sombra no estaba dispuesta a contestar o que sus respuestas serian ignoradas, pero (T/N) no perdió mas tiempo y se aprovechó de una mirada de confusión por parte de la contraria y cerró la distancia entre sus bocas. El beso fue calmado y lento a diferencia de los demás tratos que le había dado pero Sombra no lo correspondía y era de esperarse que se resistiera e intentara girar la cabeza, lo intento varias veces mas esperando recibir algo de cooperación a cambio y al final dándose por vencida con ella fue que se separó encontrándose con una mirada mas inofensiva de su parte.

Al apagarse la luz sobre ellas, se iluminaron los tatuajes en los brazos de (T/N), la tinta en ellos era color (C/F) y eso llamó la atención de la ojivioleta ademas de que no entendía el texto por estar en otro idioma.

-¿Que... es lo que dice?- dijo intentando evadir lo que acababa de pasar y aunque ella no lo vio pero (T/N) le regalo una sonrisa ya mas sincera.

-Ni en la luz, ni en la oscuridad... mas sin embargo ahí está.

-¿De que hablas?

-Del silencio- y como si también le hubiese querido decir que se callase, volvió a besarla, solo que... ahora Sombra no puso resistencia, casi se podría decir que se estaba dejando llevar y justo cuando el beso comenzaba a subir poco a poco de tono fueron interrumpidas al ver las luces encenderse.

-Demonios...- habló (T/N) al separarse dándose cuenta de que los empleados volvían a entrar al edificio al haber terminado el simulacro- creo que "esto"- hizo referencia a su situación actual- tendrá que esperar para otro momento.

Se alejó un par de metros de ella y comenzó a caminar, fingiendo haber olvidado que dejó a la contraria ahí, hasta que Sombra habló.

-¿Que acaso piensas dejarme aquí?- en ese momento (T/N) se detuvo y la vio por encima del hombro con una sonrisa y las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

-No, pero quiero guardar distancia para evitar que me des un golpe...- Sombra sonrió y rodó los ojos de forma burlona y prestó atención a sus ultimas palabras- faltan 5 minutos antes de que toda la energía se re-establezca, para entonces si no estas afuera, no voy a evitar que suenen las alarmas esta vez.

-¿Entonces fuiste tu?- comenzó a sobar sus muñecas y recogió el arma que se le había caído antes.

-Si... y desde ahora te advierto, deja de meterte en mis asuntos Sombra, ya sabes de lo que soy capaz...

-Pero sigo sin saber como lo conseguiste- en ese momento (T/N) se dio la vuelta dirigiendo su severa mirada hacia la de ella.

-En realidad no es el como lo hice, se trata del momento que escogí para hacerlo...

-¿Momento? aaghh ¡la verdad no te entiendo en nada!

-Fuiste tu Sombra, la humanidad da saltos impresionantes con la tecnología, pero para cuando eso llegó tu ya te habías unido al sistema... eres impaciente y ahora no existen muchas mejoras para ti, en cambio yo estoy en mi máximo potencial... nadie sera capaz de superarme.

No tardó mucho en daré una respuesta negativa. Sombra recargó su ametralladora y le apuntó entre ceja y ceja, ambas viéndose fijamente, capaces de matar con esa mirada pero solo una tenia el control.

-No vas a disparar.

-Eso no lo sabes.

-Es cierto, pero no te conviene... en el momento en que me ataques yo enviaré a todo el mundo todo lo que se sobre ti y sobre Talon, y habrá un virus codificado uno diseñado especialmente para ti, este te desconectará de cualquier sistema, anulará tus habilidades y dejará obsoleto tu cuerpo... no podrás hacer nada así que ¿que decides?

Al verse sin muchas opciones, Sombra optó por usar su habilidad de sigilo y desaparecer de las instalaciones, deberá a partir de ahora irse con mas cuidado de lo normal ya que sabe que alguien puede verla.

-No es muy divertido ser la victima ahora ¿verdad?

Cuando se quedó sola en ese pasillo, (T/N) desplegó una pantalla holografica frente a ella que mostraba los planos de las instalaciones en tercera dimensión, se podía ver a un punto color violeta moverse rápido por el lugar y al final salir de este. (T/N) solo le había hecho una advertencia a Sombra, pero nunca que se despidió de ella. Ahora tenia un nuevo juguete y para no perderlo había que seguirle el paso... un pequeño rastreador no mata a nadie ¿o si?


	8. McCree

_**Ok este shot forma parte de una lista de pedidos que tengo de algunos personajes. Recuerden que estas historias originalmente las hice en mi cuenta en wattpad por si gustan buscarme :D**_

* * *

Tu vida había estado llena de sus altos y bajos, pero al final lograste aprender a vivir con ello. Entendiste que existía la posibilidad de que algo, tanto bueno como malo, te fuera a ocurrir. Tu familia y tu tenían sus muy marcadas diferencias pero a pesar de eso respetaban tus decisiones.

Un día habías conocido a un chico, su relación también siempre había sido inestable, pero estabas tan acostumbrada a ello por lo que lo intentaste con él y fue que pudieron sacarla adelante durante un tiempo y el fruto de tantos intentos nació.

Una niña, la luz de tus ojos, Lucia. Y la verdad fue que por mas extraño que parezca, las cosas entre tu pareja y tu iban mas que bien y sin problemas, ambos amaban a esa pequeña y estaban viéndola crecer poco a poco. Muchas dividían su tiempo con ella e iban a sus empleos, pero el trabajo de él comenzó a quebrar, al poco tiempo se quedó sin empleo y tuviste que trabajar mas horas para lograr costear la renta de su departamento, los servicios, el alimento y las cosas para la nena.

Pronto te diste cuenta que las cosas en tu hogar comenzaban a fragmentarse debido a esta situación, pero después de que ya no pudieran llevar bien la relación y cuidar bien a la bebé entre los dos, decidiste iniciar de cero, en otro lugar, uno donde no te conociera nadie. Así que te mudaste a una ciudad con climas frescos y personas tranquilas, lo único malo podía ser la inseguridad.

Encontraste un departamento el cual podías costear y hoy ya hasta estabas instalada, las paredes pintadas, los muebles puestos, pero tu nevera estaba vacía. Tomaste a tu bebé, y mientras la acomodas en su carrito de paseo te detuviste a pensar para decidir si seria mejor ir en tu auto, al final lo mejor para ti fue dejarlo pues solo irías al super a dos calles a hacer la compra.

Cruzaste el umbral del edificio, saludaste a las pocas personas con las que has hablado y apenas a una calle de tu edificio te encontraste con un pequeño mercado de varios objetos artesanales. Mientras avanzabas a paso tranquilo observabas muy apenas las cosas, eso hasta que tus ojos notaron una chambrita muy mona que estabas segura se le vería preciosa a Lucia.

Te acercaste al puesto donde solo habían tres clientes y quien atendía era una señora mayor, tomaste la prenda color lavanda hecha a mano y estabas por preguntar el precio de la misma cuando escuchaste a Lucia quejarse, rápidamente te giraste hacia ella encontrándote con la horrorosa escena de un hombre encapuchado que le estaba echando mano a la carriola y desatando a la niña sin importarle que estuvieras a menos de un metro de él.

-¡¿Que esta haciendo?!- le tomaste de la ropa del cuello y lo jalaste para alejarlo mientras que con el otro brazo tratabas de impedir que sacara a la niña del asiento. En medio del forcejeo y al ver que no la soltaría tan fácil tuviste que darle un tremendo codazo en la mandíbula.

El sujeto se molestó por aquel golpe, así que te sujeto del hombro clavando sus dedos ahí para evitar que huyeras y posteriormente te tomo del cuello elevándote con facilidad del suelo. Los demás presentes que intentaron acercarse se detuvieron al ver que no podían pues se dieron cuenta que de las ropas del hombre colgaban unas armas muy peligrosas con las que podría lastimar a los demás ante cualquier provocación.

Y tu al saber que nadie te ayudaría en este caso, columpiaste tus piernas hasta dar con ambas rodillas en su barbilla, pero solo habías conseguido que se molestara mas apretando el agarre alrededor de tu cuello y que la mano que antes estaba sobre tu hombro pasara a darte un puñetazo en la mejilla que provocó también que te sangrara el labio.

Ya no tenias tanta fuerza para moverte y comenzabas a jadear en busca de aire. El sujeto notaba lo que su agarre producía en ti pero se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo contigo ademas de que estaba regalando preciados segundos, los suficientes para que las personas que los rodeaban se aprendieran su rostro y les fuera mas fácil describirlo a la policía. Cuando termino de imaginar a los oficiales en camino en ese momento optó por deshacerse de ti, así que te lanzo contra una de las mesas del puesto donde te quedaste inmóvil unos segundos tratando de respirar, tomó a la bebe y comenzó a empujar a la gente para salir corriendo.

-¡Mi bebé!- te soltaste de las manos de quienes te ayudaban a ponerte en pie para salir corriendo detrás de el a la vez que gritabas que alguien lo detuviera, comenzaron a salir lagrimas de tus ojos pero no dejabas de correr, acelerabas lo mas que podías para alcanzarlo, estabas asustada ante la posibilidad de no volver a ver a tu pequeña.

Mientras tanto en otro lado, nuestro pistolero se encontraba vagando por las calles de la cuidad, se supone que debería de haber buscado un lugar para pasar la noche después de haber cumplido con un trabajo pero se había metido en un bar durante "un rato" y fue entonces que perdió la noción del tiempo.

Se detuvo en una esquina al escuchar a una mujer gritar alto al a vez que corría tan rápido como podía.

-¡Que alguien lo detenga!- ésta apunto hacia un hombre que veía corriendo unos metros delante con algo en los brazos- ¡se están llevando a mi bebé!- y esa fue la única señal que necesitó Jesse para saber que tenia que detenerlo.

Justo cuando llegó al frente suyo lo hizo parar en seco al apuntarle con su arma directo a la cabeza, para ese momento fue que alcanzaste al hombre y notaste al otro sujeto quien le estaba apuntando, te detuviste a tan solo un par de metros de donde estaban y observaste alerta lo que sucedía.

-Baja a esa niña

-¿Porque tendría que obedecer? Haste a un lado y no te metas conmigo- el ladrón al ver que Jesse no le hacia caso sacó su propia arma y la colocó en la frente de la niña quien aun lloraba fuerte- mas te vale que lo hagas o si no le vuelo la cabeza.

Ahora él estaba pensando en una forma de quitarle a la niña sin hacerle daño y tu mientras tanto una manera de llamar la atención del que apuntaba a tu hija. Mirabas en todas direcciones y justo a lado tuyo en la pared estaba un palo de madera grueso y no muy largo, en silencio lo tomaste y caminaste hasta quedar en la espalda del sujeto.

McCree se dio cuenta de lo que intentabas hacer así que el guardó su arma para que no fueran a darle un tiro a la niña. El ladrón bajo su pistola y tu aprovechaste esa oportunidad y le diste un golpe en la cabeza al encapuchado y llegaste a romper el palo. Después de haber bajado la guardia y al recibir ese golpe sorpresa, el sujeto dejó caer a la niña y se tomó la cabeza a lo que el pistolero se lanzó para atraparla y la acunó en su brazo humano.

Mientras tanto tu, fuiste estrellada contra la pared y caíste de senton al suelo, al levantar la mirada te encontraste con el arma del encapuchado apuntándote entre ceja y ceja mientras se sostenía el corte que le provocaste.

-¡Maldita perra!- no era la primera vez que te golpeaban pero si la que te señalaban así con la punta de un arma, dabas por hecho el que de esta no saldrías tan fácilmente.

Jesse que ya tenia a la niña en brazos, vio como te estamparon contra la pared y te amenazaban con el arma, así que se decidió a usar su pacificadora contra el arma del sujeto pero se dio cuenta de que esta estaba atorada.

"No ahora joder..."

Hizo un forcejeo con su bolsillo y cuando logró sacarla disparó contra la pistola del otro haciendo que la soltara.

(t/n) escuchó un disparo y supo que no fue para ella ya que nunca lo sintió, ahora el arma del contrario estaba en el suelo donde no la alcanzaría y cuando levantó la mirada vio al pistolero apuntar totalmente serio al otro justo en la cara, amenazando con que si se movía aunque sea un poco, le dispararía.

La policía llegó y se llevó al hombre y comenzaron a hacerte preguntas, cuando te dejaron tranquila comenzaste a buscar al desconocido que te había ayudado. McCree se encontraba de pie a lado de una ambulancia donde revisaban a la niña, veía que ella no estaba herida pero a ti no te alcanzaba a ver desde donde estaba, cuando te acercaste hasta él, se quedó viendo a tu hombro, cuello y mejilla donde empezaban a hacer aparición unos fuertes moretones.

-Gracias por salvar a mi hija, no quiero imaginar que hubiera podido pasar de no haberte aparecido por aquí.

-No se preocupe por eso, ya todo esta bien.

-Permiteme pagarte, no importa que sea.

Él tenía intención de negarse pero se imaginaba que ella no lo dejaría irse así como si nada.

-Bueno, creo que no se rendirá con eso fácilmente.

-Y no se equivoca- justo en ese momento te entregaron a tu pequeña, quien detuvo su llanto con solo estar unos segundos en tus brazos.

-Mira, necesito pasar la noche en algún lado y tal vez tu puedas ayudarme con eso- había que admitir que estabas un poco impresionada con su petición pero no ibas a echarte para atrás justo ahora.

-Esta bien, solo...- agachaste la mirada hacia tu bebe, al recordar a donde te dirigías antes de que esto ocurriera- que estaba de camino al supermercado de la siguiente calle a hacer la compra... podemos ir allá y luego te llevo a mi casa.

Habían hecho todo lo que habías dicho y se presentaron en el camino, le comentaste a McCree el que apenas te habías mudado a esta parte de la ciudad y quedó un poco sorprendido por lo peligrosa que era entonces esta zona. Por fin llegaron a tu departamento y comenzaste a arreglar la habitación de huéspedes, hiciste la cena bajo la mirada de él y mientras el comía fuiste al baño y te diste cuenta de lo oscuros que se veían esos moretones.

Recordaste lentamente todo lo que había pasado y fue que gracias a la adrenalina que te recorría el cuerpo en ese entonces mientras peleaban no habías sentido miedo, pero ahora estas imaginando las posibilidades y ahora si eras victima de las emociones.

Tu primera reacción al salir del baño fue rascarte los brazos como señal de ansiedad y fuiste a alimentar con su papilla a tu bebé, tu y él no se mediaban palabra pero el silencio que había no era incomodo. Lucia se resistía a comer sencillamente así que tuviste que jugar con ella, al final mientras ella comía soltaba unas pequeñas risas las cuales eran muy tiernas de escuchar, incluso McCree se enternecía al ver a la pequeña pero desvió su mirada de la niña hacia ti al ver que la mano que la estaba alimentando comenzaba a temblar demasiado.

Estaba por levantarse del asiento cuando dejaste caer la cuchara con comida y te estiraste para poder abrazar a la bebé mientras comenzabas a sollozar, Jesse se puso en pie y caminó lento hacia ustedes y se unió a su abrazo para poder consolarte. Se imaginaba que debía de ser difícil controlar tantas emociones después de haber pasado por un susto del tamaño del que tu habías pasado.

-Ya tranquila... todo esta bien- no dejaba de repetirte esas palabras y algunas mas para poder calmarte, levantaste la mirada y sinceramente querías reírte por la cara de incomodidad que tenia Jesse en ese momento, pero no lo hiciste, soportaste esas ganas y te relajaste por completo.

 _Disfrutaste_ _de su cercanía a pesar de acabarlo de conocer._

(...)

Después de ese día, a McCree se le estuvieron presentando muchas ofertas de trabajo en esa parte de la ciudad que en sí, era buscar a algunas personas u objetos y entregarlos a las personas quienes le estaban ofreciendo jugosas sumas de dinero, debido a eso, él se estaba quedando en tu departamento solo el tiempo que lo necesitase. Tu por otra parte, no tenias ningún inconveniente con la presencia del pistolero, de hecho te sentías mas tranquila cuando se quedaba ya que habías notado que desde que se conocieron y "trabajaba" en la ciudad había desaparecido casi toda esa inseguridad que se veía a diario en las calles.

Hoy saliste temprano a comprar unas medicinas dejando a McCree cuidar de Lucia y cuando estabas de regreso, al apenas cruzar la entrada del edificio salieron a tu encuentro un par de vecinos y vecinas, a todos les veías una cara de preocupación e incomodidad en conjunto, lo cual también te preocupaba a ti.

-¿Que sucede?

-Queremos hablar contigo sobre el hombre que se esta quedando contigo.

-¿McCree... que sucede con él?

Justo en ese momento Jesse estaba buscándote por los pasillos del edificio llevando a Lucia en brazos dormida cuando comenzó a escuchar tu voz mezclarse con algunas otras, detuvo su caminar antes de que pudieran verlo y se dedico a oír su conversación.

-(T/N)... nosotros creemos que debes dejar de tener a McCree en tu casa- ...¿Ok? ahora el pistolero estaba igual de confundido que tu.

-¿Porque, ocurrió algo?

-No pero pensamos que... tal vez no sea muy conveniente que lo tengas de arrimado en tu casa.

-McCree no es ningún arrimado- por un momento elevaste la voz pero lo controlaste- lo dejo estar aquí cuando lo necesita como agradecimiento, recuerden lo que hizo por mi.

-Sabemos lo que pasó ese dia (T/N) ¿pero no crees que esto ya es abusar?- ¿abusar? McCree tenia tantas ganas de preguntar a que se refería pero su respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar- viene y se queda aquí cuando quiere y los días que se le dan la gana, no aporta nada en tu casa y lueg- la señora planeaba seguir hablando pero tu la interrumpiste tomando una actitud severa y tratabas de mantenerte respetuosa para con ella.

-Claro que él me ayuda en casa, nos cuida a mi y a Lucia y se que puedo confiar en él para que cuando yo no esté en casa pueda estar ahí para lo que ella necesite.

-Tal vez pero no te aporta económicamente- en ese momento guardaste silencio pues sabias que tenia razón- y tu dinero no es eterno, hace poco le pediste al arrendador unos días para poder conseguir el dinero de la renta.

Incluso McCree se había impresionado por lo dicho, en las visitas que te hacia nunca llegó a notar que les faltara algo o que tuvieras problemas de ese estilo. Hasta ese momento se decidió por asomarse un poco y ver tu reacción, te encontró avergonzada, removiendote incomoda con la vista en el suelo.

-Solo fue un pequeño problema... tengo unos ahorros así que no es nada.

-Esos ahorros por lo que nos has dicho son para la escuela de tu hija ¿piensas gastar todo lo que tienes por no querer echar a ese hombre?

-Ese hombre me ayudó y me devolvió a mi Lucia, yo prometí compensarle... la vida de mi hija lo vale todo.

-Pero estar así de dispuesta a dejarla a ella en la calle... no estas haciendo las cosas bien (T/N).

Y justo después de decir esa frase tus vecinos salieron del edificio dejándote sola en medio del pasillo, estaban decepcionados de ti en cierta manera y tu también comenzabas a pensar lo mismo. Para este entonces Jesse se notaba un poco deprimido viendo con pena a la niña que tenia en brazos y con un paso tranquilo y silencioso fue que caminó de regreso a tu departamento.

Tu mientras tanto seguías en el mismo lugar y luego de pensar en lo que te dijeron te pusiste a pensar en que hacer, por el momento solo cambiaste tu rostro y ánimos para que Jesse no sospechara nada. Entraste a tu departamento y él justo salia de dejar a Lucia en su cuarto, te lo quedaste viendo un momento y fuiste a la cocina a guardar en tu botiquín las medicinas.

Te siguió y ya para cuando entró estabas del otro lado de la isla central con el botiquín enfrente tuyo, se sentó en el banco del otro lado y comenzó a hablarte.

-Oye (T/N) quiero darte esto- tu quitaste tu mirada del botiquín y lo viste sacar de su chaqueta una bolsa de tela, la dejó sobre la mesa pero pudiste escuchar que su contenido era metálico.

-¿Que es?- tomaste la bolsa y la abriste dándote cuenta de que tenia muchas y muchas monedas- ¿para que me das esto Jesse?

-Cuando te conocí dije que me quedaría una noche pero entonces se comenzaron a presentar muchas ofertas de trabajo y de no ser porque tu me recibiste aquí yo no me hubiera quedado y posiblemente no hubiera podido ganar todo esto así que creo que mereces la mitad de mis recompensas.

-Esto es mucho... no, no puedo aceptarlo- dejaste la bolsa enfrente de él pero se negó a tomarla.

-Hablo en serio, tómalo.

-¿Porque tan de repente haces esto? llevas semanas quedando en mi casa y nunca te he pedido un centavo a cambio ¿que lo hace diferente ahora?

-Lo necesit- Jesse cortó sus propias palabras al percatarse de lo que estaba por decir, en cambio tu entendiste al instante el porque de su comportamiento.

-Escuchaste lo que dijeron los vecinos ¿cierto?- tu pregunta salió tranquila y él solo suspiró antes de responder.

-Si...- levantó la mano para evitar que lo interrumpieras- pero tienen razón, solo te he ayudado con pequeños favores y tu necesitabas el dinero, si tu no lo pedías yo debería habértelo ofrecido antes.

Cerraste los ojos y suspiraste tomando un segundo para pensar.

-No te lo pedí antes porque no lo necesitaba y ahora no quiero aceptarlo por que quiero que te quedes aquí con nosotras.

El sonrió de lado gustoso de tu propuesta pero esta vez no iba a ceder hasta que aceptaras. Y después de una larga, larga discusión lograron llegar a un acuerdo el cual a ninguno se le hizo difícil aceptar, McCree te ayudaría a pagar la mitad de las cosas que llegaran a necesitar mientras vivían juntos y tu podrías encargarte de cuidar de Lucia.

Ahora, tres meses después de que cierto pistolero se quedara oficialmente a vivir con ustedes, las cosas iban solo para mejor. Hoy te despertarse con un muy buen animo y estabas llena de energías, te levantaste rápidamente de la cama, acomodaste tu cabello un poco y fuiste por Lucia a su cuarto, la llevaste a la cocina y la dejaste en su silla así podías verla mientras hacías el desayuno.

Jesse se despertó cuando toda la luz que entraba por la ventana comenzó a molestarle, cuando se acostumbró un poco a la luz se puso de pie y caminó aun un poco dormido hasta la cocina donde escuchaba las voces provenientes de ustedes dos. Tu por otra parte te diste cuenta de que McCree había salido del cuarto gracias al ruido que hacían sus pies descalzos, seguías cuidando lo que estabas cocinando pero terminaste por volver a la realidad cuando sentiste un par de brazos rodearte y como después dejaron un pequeño beso sobre tu hombro descubierto.

Ya habiendo apagado la mecha, ambos estaban impactados por lo que acababa de suceder, tu por aquel pequeño beso que hizo que te sonrojaras hasta las orejas y él porque no podía creer que al todavía seguir somnoliento no hubiera podido controlar sus impulsos y haber hecho lo que hizo. Se alejó lentamente al darse cuenta de que aun no te había soltado y hasta ese momento tu también te diste cuenta que habías detenido tu respiración.

Te giraste hacia él encontrándolo con una mano cubriendo la mitad de su rostro fuertemente sonrojado. Negaste divertida y dando un paso hacia delante jalaste de su cuello logrando estampar tus labios con los suyos, cuando se separaron McCree aun no salia de su impresión y solo se te había quedado viendo.

-Había esperado mucho para que hicieras esto.

Repetiste la acción y el te giró para dejarte recargada contra la isla central donde continuaron alargando el beso hasta que Lucia comenzaba a reclamar por un poco de atención. Giraste la mirada hacia a ella y pensaste si seria buena idea buscarle una figura paterna a la nena, pero te llevaste una sorpresa cuando al parecer alguien estaba pensando en lo mismo que tu.

-Cuando comience a llamarme papá espero que no se te haga raro- y para terminar con su frase te abrazó por la cintura mientras te sonreía de lado de forma algo picara. Reíste por sus palabras y comenzaste a servir el desayuno mientras le decías con completa confianza.

-Me querrá mas a mi que a ti.

-Eso no es cierto- hablo y comenzó a hacerles cosquillas a ambas intercaladamente.

Y así fue como iniciaste tu día de una forma mas alegre y entretenida donde no hiciste mas que disfrutar de tu hija y de tu nueva pareja, habiendo juegos y risas con algunos cuantos besos de por medio. Pero no fue solo el comienzo de una buena y agradable relación, también se te habían abierto las puertas a una nueva vida donde se acabarían los tiempos de montaña rusa que sufrías constantemente, con un hombre como McCree con quien solo podías esperar ser feliz formando por fin la familia estable que siempre soñaste tener.

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí están todos los capítulos que tengo publicados hasta este momento en la otra pagina.**_

 _ **Ha sido como una especie de maratón donde publiqué muchas cosas el mismo día. Pueden comentar que les ha parecido :3**_


	9. Moira

Andabas a paso rápido por los desiertos pasillos en dirección al laboratorio que estabas buscando, el único sonido que se podía escuchar en esa zona de las instalaciones era el de tus tacones contra el suelo.

Ya ni siquiera estaban los guardias en sus posiciones al final de cada pasillo, como el miembro de la corporación que utilizaba esa zona estaba por irse del lugar pues consideraron innecesario el uso de miembros de seguridad en el área.

Cuando quedaste frente a frente a la puerta indicada, ingresaste el código de seguridad a la puerta para desbloquearla, y al abrirse estas, te encontraste de espaldas a tu antigua compañera, quien en cuanto te escuchó llegar se dio media vuelta dirigiéndote una mirada altanera la cual te llevaba molestando desde hacia un tiempo.

-¿Vienes a decirme que cambiaron de opinión y decidieron que era mejor que me quedara?

-Tu sabes perfectamente que no será así, ya se ha tomado una decisión- aclaraste con un tono sereno y calmado, recibiendo en respuesta un comentario engreído de su parte.

-Todos ustedes están equivocados, un día se darán cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que podemos hacer con este trabajo.

-Hacemos esto porque ya no toleraremos mas experimentos peligrosos como el último que hiciste, ya tuvimos suficiente de ti... Moira.

Finalizaste con ese comentario, dejando un silencio de unos cuantos segundos entre ustedes y esperando que dejara por la paz el tema de volver a integrarse.

-Lo que le ocurrió a ese muchacho solo fue una reacción adversa al químico que utilicé.

-Le has quemado todo el cuerpo...- dijiste horrorizada por su frialdad a la situación- toda su piel es ahora una cicatriz gracias a ti.

Por tu comentario, Moira tomó una actitud más a la defensiva al sentirse ofendida, o al ver que tratabas de hacerla sentir culpable de alguna forma.

-Oye, ustedes eran los que querían conseguir la "juventud eterna", así que yo solo hice lo que me pidieron.

-¡Tu único trabajo era crear una formula que restaurara las células madre de la piel humana- elevaste la voz dando un azote con tus manos al escritorio que estaba entre ustedes- no un baño de químicos que intentaran generar una piel nueva!

-¡Bueno, ¿y que hay de malo en que haya querido mejorar la formula?, ademas, me habría encargado de dejarlo como estaba si no hubieran cerrado mis investigaciones!

-Ya es muy tarde para eso, todo esto que ocurrió solo demuestra que eres incapaz de seguir instrucciones, y eso fue precisamente lo que perjudicó tu carrera... y por el muchacho ya no será necesario que te preocupes, la doctora Angela Ziegler ya se está encargando.

Al terminar de decir esas palabras, te acercarse hasta donde ésta estaba de pie, dejando a lado suyo en el escritorio una carpeta que contenía una orden de desalojo de las instalaciones para antes de que se terminara la semana. Estabas enderezandote con intenciones de retirarte del laboratorio cuando Moira te sujetó del brazo rapidamente manteniéndote cerca de ella e impidiendo que te fueras.

-Esta bien, esta bien... lo acepto, me equivoqué en este trabajo... pero puedo redimirme- había comenzado a hablarte en un tono mas bajo y dulce, cosa que te daba miedo en estas circunstancias- podrías hacerme un gran favor si hablas con tus superiores y les pides que regrese urdo corregir lo que empecé, aun hay proyectos muy buenos en proceso- en ese momento quitaste la mano de Moira de tu brazo y diste un paso hacia atrás para empezar a retirarte.

-Olvídate de los chantajes de una vez por todas, ya no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti...- pero no sabias que Moira no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

-Bueno... debo decir que es una lastima que hayas decido quedarte con ellos, eras la mejor de las asistentes- detuviste tu andar a un solo paso de cruzar la puerta ya que lo que dijo era verdad, eras buena haciendo tu trabajo, que era básicamente conseguir todos los materiales que ella necesitaba para sus experimentos, no sabiendo lo peligrosos que estos eran.

Pero algo que si sabias bien, es que Moira no tolera las traiciones, cosa que habías hecho hace muy poco y razón por la cual justo ahora ella estaba siendo expulsada de las instalaciones, delataste que cambió las formulas antes de la prueba final del experimento. A partir de eso, te sentías incómoda cuando ambas se quedaban solas en la misma habitación tal y como lo están ahora, y era la misma razón por la que querías huir prácticamente de aquel laboratorio.

-Eso ya no importa ahora...

-No te vallas todavía, se te olvida esto...- te giraste un poco hacia ella y viste que en la mano que ella estaba extendiendo hacia ti, estaba tu tarjeta de acceso al sistema, así que viste hacia el bolsillo de tu bata blanca y al verlo igual que como lo dejaste ahora tenias una pregunta, ¿como rayos la había obtenido?

Pero no te importaba descubrirlo ahora, lo que mas mala espina te daba era que Moira no se había acercado ni un poco para regresartela, sino que estaba totalmente quieta en medio del laboratorio, mirando hacia ti con una sonrisa algo tétrica, esperando a que te acercaras... Y tu dudabas en hacerlo.

-Vamos, tómala- dijo acercándose hasta ti, quedando solo un paso de distancia entre ustedes.

Tiesa era la palabra que describía como estabas en ese momento, tus pies querían correr para escapar de ella, y aunque presentías que algo malo ocurriría si tomabas esa tarjeta sabias mas que perfectamente que era peligroso que ella se la quedara. Podría acceder de nuevo al sistema y recuperar sus investigaciones cancelas e incluso robar información confidencial de la compañía.

Acercaste tu mano con precaución, en espera de que hiciera algo... pero nada. Tomaste la tarjeta y te le quedaste viendo unos segundos mas como para confirmar que no te atacaría, y no lo hizo.

-Gracias...- hablaste con un tono de duda todavía y al no responder ella decidiste marcharte por fin de la habitación, pero al apenas darte vuelta:

 _...Moira sonrió mil veces mas..._

Te tomó rápidamente del cuello y comenzó a tirar de ti hacia atrás, alejándote de la puerta, tu intentabas resistirte hasta donde te era posible pero no podías hacer mucho, no eras una persona muy fuerte y tampoco poseías conocimientos de defensa personal. Mientras tanto a tus espaldas, la genetista saco de uno de los bolsillos de su bata un pequeño contenedor con un liquido de un color algo amarillento, y fuiste capaz de reconocerlo como uno de los compuestos ácidos de los que anteriormente le habías proveído para sus experimentos, no sabias para que lo usaría contigo pero tus instintos de decían algo.

 _...Este seria tu castigo por la traición..._

Empezaste a forcejear con muchas mas ganas mientras tu visión comenzaba a nublar por unas cuantas lagrimas de desesperación que comenzaron a formarse, estiraste tus brazos hacia atrás logrando sujetarla por el cabello, tirabas de él con intenciones de herirla y lograr que te soltara pero no parecía funcionar.

En el proceso de forcejar la una con la otra terminaron por romper un vaso de cristal que se encontraba sobre el escritorio. Tu tomaste con fuerza uno de los fragmentos y se lo clavaste en su pómulo izquierdo, muy cerca de su ojo pero no lo suficiente, esta se quejó ahogando un grito y ahora estando verdaderamente molesta, abrió el frasco y obligándote a abrir la boca terminó por verterlo dentro.

Rápidamente el ácido comenzó a quemarte por dentro, intentabas escupirlo de alguna forma pero Moira se negaba a dejarte abrir la boca, empezabas a ahogarte y te costaba respirar sin tener que acercar mas el ácido a tu garganta. El exceso de ácido comenzaba a desbordarse de tus labios y para estas altura ya te encontrabas retorciendo del dolor aun bajo el agarre de la contraria, pero antes de que se fuera a salpicar de aquel liquido corrosivo te soltó, dejandote caer de rodillas al suelo, donde pronto comenzaste a escupir tanto veneno como podias, intentando calmar tu dolor.

Entonces Moira se acuclilló delante tuyo y te apuñaló con uno de los tantos cristales que estaban desperdigados. Gemiste del dolor ahora no solo por el ácido sino también por la herida abierta que tenias.

-Tu mas que nadie sabes que no me gusta que me contradigan...- comento acariciando tu rostro de forma delicada, mientras tu tosías sangre en su dirección, entonces con asco, se levantó de tu lado y volvió a tomar tu tarjeta de acceso del piso- pero eso ya no me importa, ahora voy a recuperar lo que es mio...

Se fue hasta la entrada, paso tu identificación por el lector y luego marcó una serie de dígitos que no sabias para que serian, pero por la expresión de su ahora ensangrentado rostro, sabias que no se trataba de algo bueno.

Apenas te aseguraste de que estuviera lo suficientemente lejos del laboratorio, te quitaste el cristal que tenias clavado y con dificultad caminaste hasta la puerta, ingresaste el código de siempre pero la puerta simplemente no cedió. Te había dejado dentro y sin escapatoria.

No podías gritar por las heridas de tu boca y garganta, tampoco podías seguir intentando abrir la puerta o sino esta se bloquearía y mucho menos hacer ruido con tal de que alguien te oyera, el esfuerzo haría que te desangraras ademas de que seria en vano al no haber nadie cercano a esa zona.

Resignada por tu situación, te quitaste la bata e hiciste unos cuantos vendajes para detener la hemorragia hasta que alguien venga.

...Si es que se daban cuenta de tu ausencia...

(...)

Con Moira no es que las cosas estuvieran peor, de hecho, todo le estaba saliendo tan bien en ese momento que lo podría considerar como un día de suerte. Fue fácil evadir a los pocos guardias que había, fácil infiltrarse en la computadora central y entrar a los archivos para recuperar todos los archivos de sus investigaciones. Y mientra todo estaba siendo descargado se llevó la punta de los dedos a la herida en su pómulo, automáticamente se acordó de ti y sonrió de forma escalofriante.

-Necesito hacer algo con esto- refiriéndose a la herida claro, cuando todo estuvo listo se marchó de ahí

(...)

Tres días después de aquel incidente, la noticia de que la empleada de nombre (t/n) hacia sido encontrada muerta después de desangrarse en uno de los laboratorios de la empresa, había llegado hasta los oídos de Moira, quien ahora terminaba de instalarse en las instalaciones secretas del Blackwatch.

La genetista se jactaba de que nadie que la haya traicionado alguna vez viviría para contarlo, por mas cariño u aprecio que le hubiera tomado a alguien, nada lo salvaría.

...Todo se haría tal y como ella lo querría... y no importaba el precio...


End file.
